starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker/Canon
Luke Skywalker (født 19 f.s.Y.) var sønn av Padmé Amidala og Anakin Skywalker, og tvillingbror av Leia Organa Solo. Han var en jedimester og den fremste av Opprørsalliansens helter. Han opprettet under Den nye republikken et jediakademi, og giftet seg med Mara Jade Skywalker. Sammen fikk de et barn, han het Ben Skywalker. Biografi Luke vokste opp på planeten tatooine, med sin tante og onkel. Men de fortalte aldri Luke historien om hans far, Anakin Skywalker, og om hans fall til den mørke siden og skikkelsen Darth Vader. Luke likte seg aldri på tatooine, og ville hele tiden reise bort fra planeten. Denne drømmen ble til virkelighet på en trist måte. En dag kjøpte Luke og hans onkel droidene C-3PO og R2-D2 fra jawaene. Det viste seg raskt at den lille droiden var svært så opphengt i en viss Obi-Wan Kenobi, og Luke som kjente en Ben Kenobi, la sammen to og to, og bestemte seg for å besøke eneboeren. Luke hadde rett, for det viste seg at Ben og Obi-Wan Kenobi var samme personen. Obi-Wan fortalte Luke om faren hans, men røpte aldri hele sannheten. Da Luke kom hjem etter dette møtet, fikk han se at gården til onkelen var brent ned, samt de forbrente skjelettene deres; de hadde blitt drept av Imperiet, noe som gjorde at Luke kunne bli med Obi-Wan til Alderaan og lære om Kraften. Ombord på Dødsstjernen For å komme seg til Alderaan leide Obi-Wan og Luke piloten for skipet Millennium Falcon, Han Solo, og hans medhjelper Chewbacca. Imidlertid klarte de aldri å komme dit, da planeten hadde blitt sprengt i filler av Dødsstjernen, men den gigantiske romstasjonen klarte de ved en tilfeldighet å komme ombord. Her klarte følget å redde prinsesse Leia, etter mye dramatikk. Alle klarte å komme levende fra det, utenom Obi-Wan, som ofret seg slik at de fire skulle klare å komme seg bort, i en kamp mot sin tidligere elev Darth Vader; Lukes far. Med prinsessen kunne de reise til Yavin 4, en av gasskjempen Yavins måner, hvor den hemmelige basen til Opprørsalliansen lå. Fra månen ledet man angrepet på Dødsstjernen, som førte til dens ødeleggelse, mot alle odds. Og av alle var det uerfarne Luke, ved hjelp av Kraften og avdøde Obi-Wan, som klarte det. Flere av Imperiets topper døde, blant andre guvernør Tarkin, men Vader døde imidlertid ikke. Luke blir Jedi Tre år senere hadde Luke og Alliansen slått seg ned på isplanten Hoth. Imidlertid måtte de flykte da Vader oppdaget dem, noe som førte til slaget ved Hoth. Slaget ble så avgjort et tilbakeslag for opprørerne, men de greide heldigvis å evakuere unna de aller fleste. I stedet for å dra med de andre, dro Luke til jedimesteren Yoda på Dagobah. Det hadde Obi-Wan fortalt ham å gjøre, som mystisk spøkelsesskikkelse, like før Han Solo reddet han fra døden på Hoth. Hos Yoda lærte Luke mye om Kraften, og hans mestringsgrad økte i et forrykende tempo. Imidlertid måtte han avbryte, da han så vennene sine lide, i en by i skyene. Selv om Yoda ikke ville at Luke skulle reise for å redde dem, hjalp han Luke med å tolke fremtiden og synene, slik at Luke kunne hjelpe dem. I Skyenes by ventet Darth Vader, som hadde satt opp en felle for Luke. Vader prøvde å vende Luke til den mørke siden. Han fortalte Luke at han var faren hans, og at de kunne styre universet sammen. Dette lyktes ham imidlertid ikke, og Luke ble heldigvis reddet av Leia. thumb|299px|Luke Skywalker hilser Jabba the Hutt. Etter å ha fått en på plass en ny hånd, som en erstatning for den han mistet i kampen mot Vader, reiste Luke til Tatooine for å redde Han Solo fra Jabba the Hutt. Dette så ikke ut til å lykkes etter at han, Chewbacca og Han Solo hadde blitt dømt til døden, etter et mislykket førsteforsøk. Imidlertid klarte R2-D2 å redde dem på henrettelsesdagen, ved å gi Luke hans elskede lyssabel; og med den i hånden, klarte Luke å befri Han og de andre, samt å drepe Jabba og hans følge. Etter denne redningsaksjonen returnerte Luke til Dagobah, for å fullføre jeditreningen. Her fant han en døende Yoda, samt Obi-Wans ånd. De kunne bekrefte for Luke at Anakin Skywalker, hans far, hadde blitt forført av den mørke siden, og blitt til Darth Vader. I tillegg til dette kunne de fortelle at Leia var hans søster, og som om ikke dette var nok, fikk han vite at han måtte møte Vader en siste gang, for å få sin status som jediridder. Tilbake hos opprørerne, ble han med i Han Solos operasjon for å deaktivere skjoldet rundt den nye Dødsstjeren, på Endors måne. Under operasjonen ble han redd for at han kunne spolere hele misjonen, fordi Vader kunne føle ham, og han dro derfor for å overgi seg, overbevist om at han kunne vende sin far over til den lyse siden. Før dette fortalte han imidlertid Leia om deres familierelasjoner. Slutten for Keiseren Vader tok Luke med seg til keiseren. Keiserens plan var å la hatet i Luke vokse, ved å la ham drepe faren. Keiseren lyktes nesten, men Luke kom aldri lenger enn til å skade Vader, fordi han da forstod hva som var i ferd med å skje. Dette betydde at keiseren måtte drepe ham, og dette prøvde han på, ved å sende lyn fra den mørke siden mot ham. Imidlertid klarte ikke en skadet Vader se sin sønn lide, og han vendte derfor tilbake til lyset, og hev keiseren ned i Den andre Dødsstjernens reaktorsjakt. Etter disse hendelsene prøvde Luke å flykte fra Den andre Dødsstjernen sammen med Anakin, men etter hvert måtte han gi opp sin døende far. Imidlertid ble deres siste øyeblikk sammen et rørende ett, for Anakins siste ønske om å få se sin egen sønn med sine egne øyne, ble oppfylt, og straks etter døde han. Kort tid etter brente Luke farens drakt på Endor, og på ewokfesten etterpå, kunne han se Anakin, Yoda og Obi-Wan samlet, dog bare i form av disse spøkelseslignende skikkelsene.